


Break his Heart to Save his life

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, Explict, Heavy Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mixed Media, Pain, Post-Break Up, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death, True Love, angst with happy ending, five feet apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: “Break his heart to save his life.” The middle-aged Asian man smirked. And Alec’s chest flipped at that.Alec accepted the deal to give Magnus his magic back and suffered the coincidences.. There is a twist by Asmodeus that They would never be together again.





	Break his Heart to Save his life

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! This is my take on for 3x18. Alec accepted the deal with Asmodeus and suffered the coincidences.  
> My fic does not exactly follow what had happened in the episode. They are not the same so I am fully aware of my plot I wrote. Last week when I saw the trailer, I thought of episode 2x20 and got an idea like Hey, why not mesh up together- like Alec would be the one to go with Clary instead of Jace. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it. I didn't sleep last night to write this down. ^^'  
> Just a warning that I have included murders and gore stuffs..  
> So if you don't feel comfortable reading them, please refrain from reading this fic. 
> 
> If you like this fic, please leave Kudos, bookmarks and comments to make my day! (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。
> 
> ***

***

 

“Break his heart to save his life.” The middle-aged Asian man smirked. And Alec’s chest flipped at that.

 _Break up with him. Break his heart. Break up with him to get his magic back._ The words rang and burned like melted iron in his ears. How- How could he? Magnus was everything to him.. He loved him more than anything in the world He couldn’t live without him. He- he didn’t even want to survive a minute without him..

But Magnus was not Magnus he knew.. Magnus was not happy without magic. He wasn’t enough to keep him happy..  he had just held Magnus crying and sobbing in his meltdown. He made it clear that he had wanted his magic back more than anything.

When he found out Magnus had lost the power to save Jace, he felt he had owed so much to Magnus for saving his brother’s life. So he tried extra to make up for it. For today, he even had his rings prepared for his proposal- to make him his husband- the only one he would spend his life together with. But the progress declined and he was out of options. Magnus broke down and was in a mess in his hand. Every second of his love crying in his arms was worse than any agony rune. A sob from him broke his heart like a hit in his heart. Alec figured seeing him and Jace would always remind himself of his magic. They were the culprits after all.

Alec sighed- the air in the Sanctuary was sharp and cold, very unkind to the one with shattered heart. He remembered the day Magnus summoned Azazel for Clary in here, the very ground and suffered a soul switch- tortured by the Clave as Valentine. He couldn’t forget the time Magnus had asked him to believe him in agony. He didn’t.. He owed him that much. 

“I will do it.” Alec replied, tried his voice to be firm and strong but the end was shaken and faltered. Asmodeus caught it and smirked.

“Very well, my boy. I trust you are a man of your word. But. I.. will.. make sure of that.” He spoke with a flourish.

***

Alec opened the door to his room in the institute where Magnus fell asleep tiredly. There were still traces of dry tears on his face but Magnus was pretty like that as well. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping like that- so innocent, sound and without a worry/ sadness on his face. Alec took a seat near a chair across the room to give himself a moment. There were still magazines and newspaper around him- opened at the pages of property renting, leasing.. They were supposed to get a house together to turn into a home.

A tear rolled down first then, followed by another. He covered his face with palms wondering what he had done. It felt so unreal that this gorgeous, kind and loving man, his first love- the only one he had ever loved-  wouldn’t be his anymore. Alec cried into his palms, trying to be as silent as he could- for his love was sleeping. At least, he could give him a gift with his heart- his magic in trade of his love.

***

Jace found Alec in his office- after being woken up by a terrible pain in his chest knowing it was from his parabatai. It was six in the morning and Alec looked like a mess, black eyes and messy disheveled hair. Alec seemed to be running his fingers through his raven dark hair many times. As Jace was watching, Alec signed on the paper, put it on top of a heap of paper in front of him and took a new file to work on. He seemed to be finishing up reports.

“Alec, what are you doing?!” Jace scolded, displeased with his brother’s broken behavior. “You haven’t slept right?! What the hell happened last night?!”

Alec looked up at him, his hazel eyes in a daze and lost, turned back to his papers and continue writing.

“Alec.. Please please.. tell me something.. What the hell happened last night? The proposal.. how did it go? Did Magnus say No? I gonna talk to him.”

“Jace, NO. No, he didn’t. He didn’t say anything. I- I didn’t get to propose...” Alec answered sadly as he got up from his seat. Jace looked at him with confusion. “The timing isn’t just right..” Alec added.

Jace came closer to pat his shoulder gently. “You will find a great timing, Alec.”

Alec didn’t respond to that. He seemed lost because it seemed impossible now. “Op centre.” He just said.

***

Alec talked to Jace about a possible Demon nest in the mid of New York and they took some times off from it. Jace stretched with a yawn when their discussion was over and got up for his breakfast. Then, their main door opened and Magnus walked in quickly, all cleaned up and dressed up.

“Alexander!” He exclaimed happily, with his arms stretched out toward him. As he walked in, the chains on his velvet pants swayed with movements, creating a majestic effect to him.

Alec backed away, to Magnus’s surprise. He backed away for a few steps and went behind his office hair as if he was hiding himself or to keep some distance from him. Magnus stopped in confusion.

“Magnus.. “ Alec heard himself in a surprisingly normal tone. “How is your hangover?”

“It is great. I woke up strange, you see. I have to show you something, Alexander. Watch.” Magnus smiled and flicked his fingers- conjuring up heartful breakfast dishes on Alec’s meeting table after a blue flame.

“You got your magic back.”

“I got my magic back.” They spoke at the same time. Magnus chuckled but Alec’s heart was just swell at it. It meant the deal with Asmodeus was working.

“That is.. That is great. I am happy for you.” Alec said and Magnus smiled. “But can you take the dishes to somewhere else? I have a meeting soon.”

“Alright, Alexander..” Magnus replied with a frown, clearly not pleased but didn’t comment any further about- just flicked his fingers again to clear the table. “I sent them to our room so we can have our little sweet time later-“

“Actually, Magnus. I need to talk to you about something.”

“Do tell.” He smiled, but the sparks not reaching his eyes. Why was Alexander acting distant? Was he angry at him being drunk last night? Ooh, it was coming. He was getting an earful lecture from the Head of the New York Institute.

“I need a break.” Alec sighed.

“It is a wonderful idea. You seemed to be stressed all this time. Where do you want to go? Hawaii? Bali?”

“No. I mean a break from us.” Magnus was stunned. He wasn’t sure he was hearing this right.

“A break? Is it from last night? Because I am going to quit drinking.”

“This isn’t about your drinking. This is about what you said.”

“It is the drunk-talking!”

“It is you talking. I could hear you pain. You are so miserable. I can’t take this.”

Magnus was speechless at it. He couldn’t just wrap his head around the idea Alec was suggesting. Alec was supposed to be his rock- an anchor where he could cling onto. He stayed with him through his meltdowns and tantrums. So why now? Was he so tired with him?

“Fine. I was in pain. I couldn’t deal myself without magic. But now I have it back. Let me- let me just make it up to you. You had terrible weeks with me and your work. I will take care of you.”

“No, Magnus. I can’t do this anymore. I know I can’t make you happy without your magic. I know I am not the first choice either. I kept thinking the whole night. Now you got your magic back, it is a good time to take a break.”

“A break for how long…” Magnus stuttered, his hand gripping on the couch nearby for support. 

“I don’t know. Maybe permanently.” Alec sighed, his hand ran on his face with a sigh. Magnus desperately wanted to meet his eyes. He was desperately trying to avoid that.

“Wh- why, Alexander? Why now.. Last night, I admit I was too much- quite dramatic, because I had one too many booze. I was miserable without my magic. Now I woke up, found out I was wrong to give you unnecessary stress. I got my magic back. We won’t have this problem anymore. “

“I guess I am just too tired..” Alec replied sadly. It wasn’t a lie but a genuine answer to everything happening to him. He hoped and knew that it was good enough, from the silence of Magnus. It was done. It was already over. Don’t cry again, Lightwood. God, where is the rune for stopping tears? He needed it. He gonna cry like a baby. Stop it.

He was saved by the door opening and there came Izzy with a plate of cupcakes. “Hey, Jace said you looked so sad so I am bringing this to cheer you up. Oh- Magnus..” Isabelle stopped her footsteps, knowing that she walked into a middle of something.

Magnus stared at Izzy with a frown and back to Alexander. Alec was looking at him with such saddened eyes, a tear dwelling from his inner corner of his eye as their gazes met. No, he couldn’t have this. He had to rush to his Alexander.

He walked quickly towards Alec to comfort him, to stop his tears. He closed by, reached out to his love but instead, he was thrown backward to the floor by a force. There were blue sparks in the air where he had met his fate to the ground and they jazzed for a few second before they disappeared into the air. 

“Magnus!!” Izzy left the plate to the table and came into help Magnus getting up. Alec’s eyes widened, he got up towards him but stopped in the moment. When he touched the air, the blue sparks jazzed in the air again until he dropped his hands.

“Magnus, are you alright?” Alec yelled, trying to get close by but failed, meeting the invisible wall between them. Alec tried to push it or pass it through in vain. The magic wall was visible when they touched it- same, worse than a steel wall and with blue sparks.

“What the hell is it, Alexander?!” Magnus yelled out in anger. “Spill. What the hell did you do?”

It was Alexander Gideon Lightwood’s turn to be speechless and in despair. Magnus knew now.

***

“Do you think I wouldn’t recognize my father’s magic, after all these years?!” Magnus said in anger. “What are you thinking? Why did you decide for me? Should I at least hear it first before you do something to me?”

“You said there is nothing I can do to make it better.” Alec yelled out in his seat, his palms covering his eyes and his all fingers dug deep in his hair, as if he just wanted to pull out all the hair. Isabelle was just sitting beside Magnus to support him and Jace was just there, leaning to a wall in the middle of Alec and Magnus.

“It is not your job to make it better.” Magnus protested.

“Then, what am I supposed to do? Just sit there and watched you in misery for the rest of our lives?!” Alec retorted back.

“You know what? I don’t need this pity magic. I don’t need you doing this for me. Was our love so easy for you to trade it? Was I looking that miserable and pathetic?”

“It is not. I just want you to be happy.” Alec yelled out in sadness.

“DO I LOOK HAPPY? Congratulations, Mr.Lightwood. You have done it. A break is excellent in this time. I needed some times to myself now.” Magnus angrily stood up and walked away. He didn’t use his magic to create a portal. He walked out and made sure he slammed the door hard.

Ale grimaced at the loud sound from the door. His tears started falling on his desk. Jace rushed by immediately to comfort him, followed by Isabelle. They both put their hands on his shoulder each to comfort him.

“Alec.. You stupid selfless idiot…” Jace whispered sadly. Isabelle hugged him tightly from behind without a word.

***

A couple of days had passed. Alec tried to keep himself together as the Head of the Institute. He forced himself to overwork himself. The pain was killing him every second alive. He He kinda lost contact with Isabelle and Jace in the institute. The moment he was aware, there were already Isabelle and Jace in the office, along with a visitor he had never expected.

“Magnus! What are you doing here?” Alec exclaimed.

Magnus looked pissed but he looked more polished and better than he was in misery from Magic loss though. Magnus scoffed and ignored him. Isabelle rolled her eyes and explained to Alec. “The high warlock of Brooklyn’s assistance is required for this demons nest in Brooklyn.”

“The High Warlock of Brooklyn?” Alec exclaimed. Magnus didn’t look at him but studied his black shiny polished nails like the most interesting thing in the world.  
“Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn again.” Isabelle smiled. “As soon as he got back his magic, the whole warlock community in New York overthrew Lorenzo. They wanted their caring , kind leader back.”

“That’s- that’s amazing. Congratulations, Magnus.” Alec faintly smiled. To his fear, Magnus got up from his seat and walked towards him. By the angel, Magnus looked so tall and overwhelming when he was mad.

He stopped when he met the force wall in the air again, jizzed at the contact with his hand. He summoned his magic to break the wall but to no result. Asmodeus surely knew what he was doing. He flicked his wrists to measure the distance between them.

“Five feet.. this is our distance...” Magnus said. “The magic and the tittle.. I had to trade with my heart. I can’t even go near the love of my life...”

“Magnus.. please don’t...” Alec weakly protested, his voice shaken with sadness. He gulped and stared at the handsome warlock longingly.

“What? Do you think I’m happy, Alec? Do you think I like looking at you so sad? If you had chosen right, why do you look so broken right now?!”

“Sometimes, life doesn’t go the way we want them to. I thought you would die sooner or later without your magic.. obviously.. also without your immortality..”

“I would die from a heartbreak right now, Alec. The reason I am holding on is to break this stupid wall between us and get you back!” Magnus hit the wall angrily with his fist and Alec’s breath hitched. God, he missed him so much. When he talked seriously like that, his shattered heart melted and turned into a gooey mess.

“I can’t.. I can’t do it right now. I have to go.” Alec got up, used the door opposite of him to avoid from the three people in front of him, much to their protests. The door closed in their face and Magnus’s eyes narrowed, glowing gold-green cat eyes, furious and irritated. His fists curled up tightly as he breathed in.

“God, he is back to closeted side. It is so frustrating. Ughh.” He grimaced. “Thanks to my dearest Daddy- father, who took my magic to hurt me- gave it back to hurt me again. Fuck, he is good.” He rolled his eyes. “Okay, if the meeting is over, I need to go to Catarina to discuss about this matter, how to break this wall. I am really angry and my thoughts are so clouded but hers would never. I need some suggestions from her.”

The younger Lightwood nodded with a sigh. “You know- He tried to propose you at the dinner he had arranged.”

“What?! I don’t remember any memory of that!”

“It is because he didn’t get to say it at all. You were miserable. It broke his heart to see you like that so he tried to get your magic back instead. Please, Magnus. Don’t- don’t give up on him. Alec is hurting badly. I can feel it constantly…”

Magnus clinched his jaw, saying nothing but gave a nod to them- and disappeared into a portal.

***

“So you got your magic back at the cost of Alec..” Catarina concluded. “My… He truly exceeds my expectation of a shadowhunter.”

“What I hate about that was Alexander did it without telling me.” Magnus sighed. “Now, I need to find out how to break the wall between him and me. I can’t get close to him.” Magnus rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hadn’t slept well for the past two days- spent half of the time being angry at Alec/trying to calm himself down and half of the time reading books to find out how to break Asmodeus’s magic. It was hard when the demon is a Greater Demon, one of the fallen angels, the Prince of Hell- his own father himself. “I am going to Edom again. I need to speak with him.”

“What, Magnus?! No. You lost your magic at the last time you went there. You gonna do something stupid.”

Magnus wanted to facepalm so hard at it. God, Catarina.. He was 400years old, for Lilith’s sake. He didn’t need that right now- even if she spoke out her mind with good will.

“I am offended, Catarina. I decided Rapheal is my best friend number one.” He replied sullenly. “I will just speak to him, I promise. I won’t make any deal with him immediately.”

“Magnus, have you thought of what you are going to say when you meet him?! At what cost too?!”

“I know..” Magnus replied. “When I lost my magic, I thought I have lost everything.. But this.. this is a loss I can’t recover at all. I can’t stay away from him for a minute knowing that I can’t touch him, comfort him when he needs me. I can’t stand him looking so broken and sad at the cost of my magic and happiness. This- This is the worst. This isn’t happiness. With those words, he drew a pentagon and stepped into the fire. The flames might be burning hot like hell, but the pain in his heart was just scorching hotter.

***

“Magnus, my son! You come to visit me again. How lucky of me.” Asmodeus smirked lazily on his throne.

“Cut the crap. What did you do to Alexander and me?!” Magnus gritted his teeth.

“What did I do? I gave your magic back.” He leaned back lazily. “Upon his request.”

“How do I remove that forced wall between us?!”

“You can’t. It will stay between you two as long as your magic is alive- or both of you are alive.”

“If there will be a stupid wall and at the cost of our hearts, I don’t need it. Take it back. And give me my Alexander back.”

“Sorry, son. I am not interested.” Asmodeus looked bored at that.

“Take my magic back. Take my immortality. Let me trade it back. Just remove that goddamn wall.” Magnus curled up his fists.

“Oh yes. Your Grandfather damned us all.” Asmodeus laughed at that. “Do you know why I took your magic away at the first place? And then give it back generously?”

 Magnus stayed silent at that- He had too many guesses and none of them are good so it was best he kept quiet.

“To teach you a lesson, son. You had a great life out there- been through heartaches and stuffs but none of them compared to this boy, am I correct? I took your magic away so you had a little taste of bitter mundane life. Scary, isn’t it? This is how the mundanes live in blindness everyday. When you thought magic was the most important thing in your life, I took away the real thing. It hurts, doesn’t it? I am preparing you for the time you will stay in Edom together with me to rule the hell, the earth and the heaven.”

“Why are you doing this to me? You have thousands of children. Did you do that to others like this to kill your time in here?!” Magnus brought up his flamed up hands in the air as he spoke.

“Oh no. You are special. You are my favourite child, Magnus.” Asmodeus laughed at that. Magnus threw an icy blue fire ball into his chest. Just before he could recover, he summoned Alexander’s bow, loaded it with five arrows in a split second and shot it straight into the prince of hell’s heart.

Asmodeus turned surprised at that. Then he laughed, turning into smoke on his seat, leaving the arrows stuck on the back of the throne.

“See? You are my favourite child, Magnus.” He appeared behind Magnus again. Just when Magnus raised his hand to attack, he pushed him off with a smile. And the world rotated.

Magnus fall onto the ground and hit himself there. When he looked up, he was in Catarina’s apartment again, his best friend rushing to help him up.

“This bastard!!!” Magnus gritted his teeth.   
“What?! What did he say?” She immediately asked.

“He said he did this all to teach me a lesson. The wall will stay as long as my magic is alive. Damn, I need to find a way to cut my magic back.” Magnus gloomed.

“Or you could just appreciate what Alec did for you and live your life like before you met him-”

“Cat, I can’t do that!” Magnus staggered. “I can’t just.. The life with him is so much better than the life before that. It can never be the same.”

Catarina smiled softly at that. “There you go. You have your answer, Magnus. Go for it. I will try finding solutions from my side too.”

Magnus appreciated that. The support from her was much needed, especially in this difficult time. Now he knew what he had wanted, he would go straight for it. It was time to act- fight for what he had wanted. A ring disturbed both of their thoughts. Magnus grabbed his phone to see it was from Jace.

“Magnus, I need you to come here. It is Alec and Clary. They are missing!”

***

_A moment earlier,_

“You don’t have to come at all.” Clary clearly stated her mind sullenly while both of them walked into the forest near the lake lyn. “I could have taken Izzy with me. Or Jace. Or anyone. The head of Institute personally went out on a mere mission with a half shadowhunter brings me extra stress.”

Alec rolled his eyes at that. “Fray, You couldn’t have found a person with more successful chance of accomplishing the mission other than myself.”

“Fray?! I thought we are already on first name basic, Alec!” Clary fretted.

“You started it when you called me the head of Institute!”

Clary groaned. Alec focused on walking into the green forest, the fresh breezes from the trees, the rattles of leaves from the wind and the refreshing scene of forest greenery and blue waves of the lake lyn.

“I am sorry with what happened to Magnus..” Clary spoke softly.. “Alec, what you did was really selfless.. But you need to talk to him..”

“Talk to him and then do what, Clary? We couldn’t even go near to each other. What is done is done.” Alec sighed. “I- I just need some air from the Institute. And away from the people.”

Clary didn’t say anything. They walked closer to the lake Lyn. “This is it. He couldn’t raise the Angel yet. Not without my blood or Jace’s. If he can’t do it now, this is over.” Clary smiled at it.

Alec nodded with a smile. Then, he shielded himself to Clary. “Vaentine! Watch out.”

Clary gasped at it. There was Valentine- followed by a group of mutilated downworlders easily counted up to a dozen. Their eye were red and fangs baring- seemed to be a mixture of vampire and werewolves. Alec pulled his bow and took a shot at it, directly hitting towards a downworlder head, causing it to fall dead to the ground. Alec raised his bows again to aim but one of them flicked his fingers to magically push himself backward to the rock behind.

Clary who immediately took out a dagger from her thigh holster and threw it at the said downworlder who hurt Alec earlier. The downworlder fell to the ground without being able to say a word.

“”Tsk- there goes my tri-brid. “ Valentine tutted. “He was my greatest creation. But I still have the rest.” He gestured a movement and all the rest rushed towards them to attack. Clary contemplated. She had around 3daggers as well as her dual kindjals. She used the two others daggers to take down the two of unlucky ones. She instantly felt blessed as Alec got up to aid her side. The arrows and daggers were shot, but this times, some were faster now, dodging in the speed of light as a vampire and healing at the werewolf’s speed. Soon, Alec had to take out his seraph blade and Clary- her dual kindjals. Five hybrid downworlders left and there are two of them.

Alec tried to deal with three at the same time but there were still two left for Clary. Alec got to slash one hybrid’s throat but at the same time, held from his throat by a beastly one trying to choke him. He coughed and tried to break free while the other came in with her seelie spear into his chest. He pushed his legs upwards, positioned over her shoulder and twisted them to break her neck. Alec managed to grabbed the now-ownerless spear and stabbed it backward to the beast’s eye who held from behind. He broke free from the beast and pushed the spear deeper into its head until it was completely pierced through.

Clary was dealing with two faster downworlders and they kept distracting her while she needed an ultimate focus to kill one first. Alec saw it and threw the spear to one’s head while Clary focused to the others, her kindjals deeply ran across the vampire’s chest as an X shape. The vampire tried to heal from drawing the werewolf strength but turned into dust while he tried. Both of them could finally took an easy breath.

“Alec, we did it.” Clary cheered happily. Alec turned to look at her and smile but then, while they were distracted, Valentine appeared beside of Alec and stabbed through his heart.

“No. NO!!” Clary screamed in agony when she saw that. Alec gasped, unable to speak a word and dropped to the ground with a dagger still in his chest. “No.No. Alec, you can’t-“ Clary screamed.

“Now, it is your turn. I will kill you and get your blood.” Valentine grinned at Clary and dragged the mortal sword along the ground as he walked. Clary grabbed hold of her two kindjals tightly in her hands. She had to- she had to surpass this man and get back to Alec. Alec needed help now. She had to deal with her father quickly and get Jace and Izzy to him- Also Magnus…

Valentine swung the mortal sword at her and she quickly dodged that, a few of her hair strings cut off by the sword blade. She kicked Valentine in the chest and used her right kindjal to slice through his abdomen. Valentine staggered backward but with a grin, looking so proud of what he saw.

“Not bad, Clarissa. Not bad at all." He attacked again, his blade swinging towards her, and when she dodged it to the side, he used his knee toward her abdomen. Clary fell to the grass, bearing the pain in her stomach and puking blood caused from the impact. While she tried to breathe through the pain, Valentine grabbed her by her hair and grabbed her towards the water to her weak struggle in vain. He grabbed her hand and cut through her wrist to draw the blood necessary for summoning the angel.

Clary screamed at it. She saw blood streaming out of her hand and prayed that it wouldn’t work. When her blood touched the water, they glowed silver and streamed down to the middle of the lake. When Valentine saw it started working, he laughed in madness and threw Clary beside to the grass- amazed at what he was witnessing. At the corner of her eyes, in terror and pain, Clary saw Alec lay on the ground motionlessly. She had to get up and do something… She had to…

“It has been a thousand of years since I was summoned to this place. Why did you summon me now, Nephillim?” The angel asked, his glorious self shinning in silver on top of the Lake Lyn.

“My Lord, Raziel.. The shadowhunters you have created had failed their mission. This world of demons has come-“

“State your wish. What is it that you ask for? You have but one wish.”

Valentine tried to speak but Clary, who had grabbed her small dagger from her thigh holster, had stabbed him in his leg, caused him to kneel to the ground with one knee. She had a split second and she grabbed it, stabbed in his throat and sliced across it. When Valentine reached out his hands to cover his bleeding throat, Clary stabbed him in the chest, again.. and again… and again.. until her father had stopped moving.

***

Magnuc, Jace and Isabelle were working on locating Clary and Alec in the Op’s centre when Jace fell a sharp pain in his chest and fell to the ground just at the same time Isabelle yelled she had found the location.

“Jace.. Jace. What happened?!” Magnus crouched down beside him. No. No. It better not be Alec. Please don’t let it be Alec-

“It is Alec.” Jace gritted his teeth in pain and yelled out a heartwrecking scream. “Oh my god, Magnus. He is hurt so badly. Now I can’t- I can’t feel him anymore. We have to go now.”

Magnus created a portal and the three of them ran into it. It was at the Lake Lyn, Clary stabbing Valentine again and again. Jace immediately rushed out to grabbed Clary by her waist, pulling away from Valentine’s body. “Clary!! Clary!!! Stop! He is dead!” Jace yelled at her.

“Let me go. Let me go!!! He hurt Alec!!!” Clary yelled back, trying to wave the dagger she was tightly hanging on, tears streaming down her facr. “Jace?!” She whimpered when she finally stared at the person holding onto her.

“Alexander!!!” Magnus yelled and ran towards a figure lying on the ground- with a dagger in his chest. “Oh no, Alexander!!!.” He checked his pulse, breathing- nothing! Nothing at all! So he summoned healing magic. He removed the dagger immediately and close up the wound. Nothing. Nothing!!!

So he started chest compressions, did mouth-to-mouth breathing to help him breathe and he tried to shock his heart back to beating. Alec’s body trembled for a second but nothing. No heartbeat or anything. So he tried again- Clary was crying.. Isabelle covered her mouth seeing her beloved brother like that. Jace kneeled to the ground like a broken puppet- cut loose from its strings.

There wasn’t any magic wall between them.. Alec was in his hands. He could finally touch him. But his father’s words played like a broken record in his head.

_It will stay between you two as long as your magic is alive- or both of you are alive._

He could finally touch him. Jace couldn’t feel him anymore. That only led to one thing…

They had lost Alexander….

“No. No. No. No.” Magnus begged, gently caressing Alec’s pale cheek. “You can’t- you just can’t- Don’t leave me like that Alexander..” His hand ran onto Alec’s chest. The wound was all healed up. He had already fixed that. But there wasn’t any heartbeat. Nothing.

Droplets of his tears fall onto Alec’s face. He stared at his lover with such sadness. Alec’s eyes were closed peacefully, his long black eyelashes resting on his cheeks. Alec was beautiful just like that. It was as if he was sleeping- jus like how Magnus remembered watching him asleep soundly in their bed. His red plump lips were slightly parted- from when he drew his final breath. Magnus pressed his own on them, gently biting on his lower lip softly while a sob escaped from his throat. “Please, please don’t, Angel.. Don’t leave me.” Magnus begged him again, cradling his face in his chest.  “You haven’t proposed to me yet. I- I haven’t said yes..”

Clary was crying, so were Isabelle and Jace. Jace was silently crying while Isabelle’s shoulder trembled in her muffed sobs. Then, Clary gasped and stared at the Angel, Raziel. She couldn’t loose Alec- who meant the world for them.. Jace would be broken - Isabelle wouldn’t be the same again and Magnus – Magnus would be miserable.. for the rest of their lives. She loved Alec.. She couldn’t have that.

“Angel Raziel, I want to make the wish.” She declared.

“Choose it wisely, Clarissa Fairchild.” The Angel replied.

Clary turned to look at the rest in tears who stared back in shock. At the moment, everything was clear. They wanted the same thing desperately right now.

“Alec..” Clary spoke in between her sobs. “Please bring Alec back to us. Please.”

The Angel didn’t say a thing but disappeared into the lake. At the moment, they all felt helpless. Even a real angel couldn’t help them with it. Clary sadly sat down. Magnus cradled Alec tighter in his hands and Jace- who wanted to reach out but couldn’t bring himself to touch Alec’s face…

A cough broke out from the pale one at the center and they all gasped. Magnus used his lap immediately to support his head and stared at his lover unbelievably. Alec’s hazel eyes were open and wide in confusion.

“What- what happened?!” he asked in coughs and Magnus sniffled happily in tears.

“You died, Alec. Valentine stabbed you and you died. We brought you back.” Clary replied, kneeling beside him in half sobs.

“Brought me back how-“ Alec inquired, trying to get up from the ground.

“Valentine raised the Angel Raziel to destroy all the downworlders from the world. Clary killed him and used the wish to bring you back.”

“You could have had anything in the world.” Alec replied beyond belief.

Clary chuckled in tears. “Trust me, Alec. We wouldn’t want any other things in the world.” Clary hugged him tightly and then, Isabelle- punching her brother’s shoulder sadly before giving into breaking down in his arms. Alec held two crying girls in his arms tightly to comfort them, himself becoming a bit teary at that. He looked up to see Jace smiling at him in tears and he grinned back at him. Then, Clary and Izzy withdrew themselves to make way for Magnus who was staring at him with tears in his eyes but a wide smile on his face. The handsome Asian man tried to touch his face gently with his shaken hands.

“Magnus- How- how can it be? You can touch me now. There is no invisible wall…” Alec bewildered.

“You died, idiot.. The magic wall stopped working at the moment your heart stopped.” Magnus sobbed in terror and held him tightly in his hand, his chin resting on the shoulder of his leather coat. Alec brought up his hands to return the embrace.

“Don’t do this to us again..” Isabelle sniffled. “Don’t ever do this again..”

“Are you sure is it okay to waste an angel’s wish on me?” Alec asked them while he patted Magnus’s back gently..

  “We would do it over and over again.” Jace replied, giving his hand a squeeze to encourage him. He looked at them and everyone genuinely nodded in agreement. At the moment, Alec lost words but just felt happy and blessed to have his family.

After a while, Magnus got him up to take him back to the Institute, following Clary, Jace and Isabelle. He held onto his hand tightly as if he would slip away again.

“Magnus…” Alec tried to speak but Magnus shushed him.

“I am sorry…” Magnus started. “I was so upset you made the choice to get my magic back in trade of our love. You wanted me to be happy, I get it. But love, now I found out I  can never be happy at every moment without you, knowing you won’t be with me anymore. It was the utter pain worse than anything I have ever experienced. You are a selfless, caring and protective leader and I respect that. But you should know I would never ever trade our love for anything.”

Alec smiled at that, tears welling up in his eyes again. Magnus lifted their locked hands to plant a kiss gently on Alec’s. “You are the most important thing in my life. You bewitched me ever since the day I landed my eyes on you and you never ceased to amaze me, Alexander. You are the person I want to spend the rest of our lives together with.”

Alec gasped at that. “Magnus…”

“I nearly lost you tonight. I won’t risk another second any longer. Alexander, Will you take me back as your boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Alec whispered softly, without much confidence that he was worthy of the man in front of him. _Damn you, Angel. You should see how beautiful you are right now._ Magnus thought.

“I have one more question… despite of anything which had happened... Alexander Gideon Lightwood,  will you marry me?”

Alec looked up to meet his gaze, to search his eyes if he was serious. Then, he smiled, broke into a grin later and chuckled in tears happily at that.

“Are you serious right now? Yes, Magnus! Yes, I will marry you.” Alec pulled him into a hug and Magnus let him, pulled him into a kiss, so sweet, deep and pure. _Yes, this one- this is the one._ Magnus thought.

_Come whatever may, he will brave the storm and endure all the hardship together with him._

 

 ***

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> Soooo, What do you think of this? Please leave a comment. (♡∀♡)


End file.
